


he's my type (man, was i wrong)

by wgu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'll add tags as the story progresses, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multiple ships, Noren, Pining, Swearing, VS, bad boy!jeno, biker!jaemin, how do you tag, i'll add more characters too, lots of pining, not too much tho ok, renmin, they all have just crushes okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wgu/pseuds/wgu
Summary: huang renjun has an ideal type–someone tall, has acutesmile, and has a preference for music. oh and cute if possible, but that’s probably a given.lee jeno fits this ideal type! but the thing is, the first time they actually interact, renjun ends up disliking him.so much for an ideal type.





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing here! i'm doing this for norenation! i'm not the _best_ writer but kudos and your comments mean _a lot_ to me! thank you for clicking on my story and taking the time to try to read it, hope you enjoy!

There was always this question that people tend to ask. _What’s your ideal type?_

Renjun always answered this question the same—tall, cute smile and likes music. It’s not much, but that’s because he already has an eye for someone who fits that type, but he doesn’t say too much since he doesn’t want people to know.

Basically, he likes a specific boy who’s taller than him, has a cute smile _and_ eye smile, can rap and dance. That boy is Lee Jeno.

Although, people fail to ask Renjun, what about personality traits? They don’t know that Renjun has a liking for Jeno, and they Renjun _never_ paid attention to how people talk about his ideal type—which is actually a purely physical ideal type.

And the thing is, people _rarely_ see the Lee Jeno himself, smile. But Renjun did, call him stalkerish but he saw Jeno smile while reading a book in the library, “That is so adorable.” He recalls, remembering the almost literal heart eyes manifesting in his expression. Thankfully, no one actually saw it. But pretty much, when Renjun told his friends about his little crush, they couldn’t exactly believe him. Renjun either, can’t believe the things they say about Jeno.

Lee “I don’t do love” Jeno, Lee “Attachment is Fake” Jeno, Lee “Player” Jeno, Lee “Heartbreaker” Jeno, Bad Boy Lee Jeno.

_God, so many names!_

Today, a rather absentminded thought runs in the starstrucked admirer’s mind whilst admiring him from afar, his chin resting on his hand, “Has Lee Jeno ever had a significant other?”

That makes his friend, Yangyang choke on his coffee. “You really do live under a rock, loser.” Donghyuck comments, flicking an onion slice at him. He pays no mind, setting the onion discarded on his finished plate, “So he did?” Chenle hums in faux thought, “I don’t know, did he?” Now Renjun’s interested somehow. Everyone only gives him a shrug.

“You all suck.” Renjun huffs, “We love you too!” Their lunch table chorused, chuckling.

But Renjun’s dead set on finding out if he really did, who it was, when it started and ended and why. Plus, maybe his ideal type too.

The brunette teen’s on his way home, taking a safe route to walk in when he sees Jeno cooing at a cat and giving it food. But Jeno was wearing a mask, which he had not seen him wear all day. “Maybe he’s allergic?” He muttered to himself. Although, it really does seem like Jeno likes cats, he could be wrong.

Renjun left before Jeno could see him, taking a left turn as an alternative route, not wanting to be seen.

It’s talent show auditions, and Renjun’s sitting along with his friends, waiting to be called as they watched each auditioner perform their piece.

He and his friend Donghyuck had planned to be a vocal duo. Covering NCT U’s song, Timeless. The thirty-seventh auditioner had just finished his rendition of Lee Taeyong’s Mad City. “That was amazing.” Donghyuck says rather dreamily, “Of course he’d say that, it’s Mark Lee.” Chenle comments with a laugh, everyone laughs along. But as that happened, he felt the red-hair’s hand come in contact with the back of his head in a playfully angry manner. “Oh, but you’d say this one’s amazing as well.” He nudges, “You too, Junnie.” He teases, noticing both Lee Jeno and Park Jisung entering the stage. _“Oh my.”_

“Hello, I’m Park Jisung.” the abnormally tall Jisung says, “I’m Lee Jeno.” The audition judges nod, “What will you both be doing for the talent show?” Jisung smiles and puts an arm around his friend, “We’ll be dancing.” As if the judges were Simon Cowell, they just nod, “Best of luck.”

At this, they all hear the familiar intro of the famous NCT U’s Baby Don’t Stop. Jeno was Taeyong, Jisung was Ten and they complimented each other well as the original. Both their styles aren’t clashing and they hit the moves _right_. It was Renjun’s first time seeing Jeno dance, he only knew he does but never saw it, but now he knows. And _damn_ can he dance.

The cover was done, hearing applause for the two as they bowed gratefully. The judges gave them an approving look and bid their goodbyes, not failing to a small “See you at call-backs.” Chenle was evidently but not actually (just convincingly) _dying_. “He’s _great_.” He muses over and over. Meanwhile Renjun was busy looking like a CCTV camera, following Jeno as he takes a seat at the far left, two rows forward theirs. The others were teasing both respectively, “Whipped!” They’d exclaim. But that didn’t last long when an usherette came to Donghyuck and Renjun, informing them that they were next after this current audition.

“Good luck! We love you! Rooting for you! Fighting!” They all chorused, albeit rather creepily because they always seem to do this often, but they got used to it. Donghyuck was nervous, Renjun can tell. He was in one corner of the room, warming his voice up, but a little shakily. He does this a lot, he’s been his best friend since they were five. Renjun walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and started harmonizing. “Thank you Junnie.” He says, exhaling a sigh of relief. He engulfs him in a tight hug, “No need to thank me. We can do this, okay? We’ll get in this talent show, I believe in you, I believe in us.” Another exhale, he hugs tighter, “We will.”

“Lee Donghyuck, Huang Renjun?” An usher calls, peeking his head through the door, “You’re next.”

“Let’s go.” Renjun says, comfortingly rubbing his thumb against his best friend’s knuckles. “We’ll do amazing, I know we will.” He states, squeezing his hands. They let go once they were on stage and facing the audition judges, “Good afternoon, I’m Huang Renjun,” he introduces himself, “I’m Lee Donghyuck.” The judges smile, “Good afternoon, what will you be performing today?” Donghyuck smiles wide, “We will be doing a rendition of NCT U’s Timeless.” One of the judges’ eyebrows raise in intrigue, “Best of luck then.”

At that point, the familiar melodic piano is heard and Renjun starts off the first verse and they continue on, entrancing everyone with their complementary voices that seem to blend _so fascinatingly well_.

They both end the last words and stare intensely towards the small crowd with much emotions. Everyone giving them a loud round of applause. “You two were excellent!” One judge comments, “You two set the bar high here. I love how the performance doesn’t only end with the last words, but with its expression as well.” The other remarks, “We would love to see you at call-backs and hopefully the talent show itself, don’t disappoint us.” The last states. The two gratefully bows, “Thank you so much!” Renjun exclaims, his gratitude off the roof, “We promise we won’t disappoint you.” They give one last bow before heading off the stage.

Cheers were heard outside as they all celebrate their accomplishment. “You guys were _otherworldly!_ ” Yangyang exclaims, tightly hugging the two, “I could never be prouder of you guys more than now.” Chenle says, wiping off fake tears. Suddenly, a third and fourth party comes in, “You guys were so good!” Jisung exclaims, from the corner of Donghyuck’s eyes, he spots Chenle lowkey dying, “Right Jeno?” Jisung nudges him from his left side, Jeno only curtly nods with a closed smile. Renjun feels his face heat up from only a mere closed smile from Jeno, not even _that_ smile, “Thank you.” Donghyuck bows, Renjun following, a little flustered. Jisung smiles cheerily, “See you at call-backs and good luck!” Jisung waves off, “You too!” Renjun replies before the two disappear off somewhere else.

“Renjun’s even more motivated now.” Yangyang teases, “For your call-backs and maybe your actual performance too, can I play your instrumental?” Chenle excitedly offers, “You should’ve offered the first time, Lele. But okay sure.” Renjun shrugs, “You just want Jisung to notice you.” the red-haired boy points out, “No!” the youngest of the 2000 line laughs, “Sure.”

“Hey, Lee Donghyuck right?” Mark queries, waving his hand a little shyly. Donghyuck feels his soul leaves his body. “Yeah.” was all the starstruck boy could utter, “Mark Lee.” the raven-haired boy introduces himself, extending his hand towards him and Donghyuck takes it, “You did great.” he compliments. They all swear he’s as red as his hair right now, “You too!” Mark exclaims, smiling kindly at Renjun, “Oh don’t even get me started on how good your rap was, Mark Lee.” Renjun says teasingly, “Oh man, yeah you’re absolutely amazing.” Donghyuck adds, “Can we have your autograph?” Chenle jokes, Yangyang pulls out a pen to play along. “You’re all too much.” Mark laughs, “Well, I have to run. See you all around!”

With that, he’s off as well. And Donghyuck still stood there, lovestruck and slowly, tenderly rubbing the hand Mark held. “Five seconds,” Renjun states, everyone probably knows what he meant. And five seconds passed, Donghyuck is a screaming anime-boy mess. “He’s whipped.” Yangyang notes, everyone else nodding along.

“He’s so dreamy.” Renjun remarks, a dazed smile prominent on his face, shamelessly gazing at the said boy across the cafeteria. “Stalker,” Yangyang says, “Hopeless romantic,” Chenle adds, “At this point, he’s probably just infatuated with his face, bet they never really interacted—much less have a conversation with each other.” Donghyuck states casually, Yangyang nodding along as he continues eating his food. “He likes his face. But I don’t get how he’d fit his type since the light of the day never saw Jeno smile.” The whole table hums in agreement, Renjun wanted to defend himself saying he did see him smile, but he wants to keep that a secret.

“I’ll talk to him then.” He says bravely, Chenle only raises his eyebrows incredulously, “You’re too _chicken_ to do so.” Renjun’s lips are a thing line, he looks like a real life kaomoji, “No, I’m not.” Donghyuck laughs, chucking yet another sliced onion at him, “Yes, you are. You would’ve done it a long time ago if you weren’t.” He thinks, “Fine. Yeah, I’m chicken. _Cuckoo cuckoo_. But I’m gonna talk to him, this week.” They all reply in unison, “Good luck, chicken.” And started to make weird chicken sounds, “I hate y’all.”

Dismissal rolls by and Renjuns about to make an attempt to talk to Jeno. He’s briskly walking along the halls, his eyes hurriedly scanning for the bleach haired boy. Of course, he finds him,

_dropping his book in the process._

“Dear _Zeus_ , this is all too damn cliché.” Donghyuck slaps his forehead, unamused as all of Renjun’s friends watch the scene.

As if it doesn’t get any more cliché, they both take the book at the same time, their fingers touching. Renjun’s hand shying away, making Jeno pick the book up for him instead.

Donghyuck’s seen and heard punching the nearest locker, “ _Hades flipping Hell!_ ” Chenle and the rest are laughing at both the suffering and overly cliché situation unfolding before their eyes.

“Thanks.” Renjun says sheepishly, his hand extending to take the book from Jeno.

Oh but he doesn’t return the book back.

“What? You think I’ll give this back to you?” Jeno asks, one eyebrow raising. Renjun’s appalled, _'What?'_ “You should watch your way next time. I’ll give this back when I feel like it.” And with that, Jeno’s off.

Renjun’s left standing there, still a little stricken. _That’s Jeno?_

As if his friends were reading his thoughts, “That’s Jeno for you.” Donghyuck shrugs, “Is he still your ideal type?” Yangyang asks, “Probably not.” Chenle answers for him.

_“So much for an ideal type.”_


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun has a type yes, but it's rather _quite_ basic or vague. he basically made this type while looking at lee jeno, but what happens when he meets another who fits this type?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for really delayed chapter. i haven't been feeling it lately. but here it is now, not really proofread. enjoy <3
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/00lineaus)  
> and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wgu)

Have you ever looked at person and just thought, _Man, he seems cool_ or _He’s pretty cute_ or _Bet he’s a great guy!_ But the moment they open their mouths, or even talk to you for the first time, he’s absolutely so much less than you expected? Yeah, Renjun’s got you on that.

“That’s Lee Jeno?” Renjun repeats for the nth time, his friends getting a little sick of it as each nanosecond passes, “Yes, Renjun.” Donghyuck shifts in his seat, ready to fling a chip at his best friend, “Are you that in shock? Junnie, we warned you.” Renjun’s eyes only widen and he shrugs incredulously, Chenle lets out a small _tsk_ at this, Yangyang’s amused, watching Renjun’s expressions. Their red-haired friend flicks a Dorito at Renjun, “Get over it.” 

Renjun dusts his chest where the chip hit him and picks it up, eating it, “What’s with you throwing food at me?” His eyebrows furrow at the second chip ready to be thrown, “What’s with you and having a huge infatuation for Jeno despite our warnings and all?” Yangyang takes a chip too, but instead he throws it upwards into the air and into his mouth, “He’s cute, that’s why.” The small group collectively exclaims at the youngest 00 liner, “What?” The questioned boy raises both his arms up in defense, “Objectively speaking, don’t deny it!” He pauses, and adds, “Although, yes, we all know Jeno’s little reputation in terms of love.” Renjun cocks his eyebrows, “Except me.”

“Should we tell him?” Chenle asks, ignoring Renjun’s rapid nodding. “Maybe not.” The youngest grins cheekily, making Donghyuck laugh and pinch his cheeks, “This is why I like you.” Yangyang smiles wider, “If you like me that much then feed me a Dorito, Hyuckie!” Anyone could see the disgusted look on the older’s expression, as well as the transition from that to a rather soft one as he feeds him a chip as requested. “Too soft, stop that.” The youngest fake gags. “If Jisung did that to you, you’d be all heart eyes.” the eldest points out, “Shh.” Chenle hushes, taking a chip from the bag.

Renjun’s panicking a bit right now. He doesn’t have his required book for class since Jeno took it. “Darn it. I’m really gonna have to ask him for it.” He mutters to himself in annoyance, “Unless I steal it away from him? I’m not even _stealing_ it since it’s _mine._ ”

_Breathe in, breathe out._ Renjun takes his normal seat, one right beside where Donghyuck usually sits, and wait for the rest of his classmates to slowly arrive in the room. His phone vibrates, it was a text message from his red-haired best friend.

_“i’ll be running a little late!”_

Renjun lets out a sigh, “Damn it, Lee Donghyuck.” At that moment, he feels a bag settle on the table where Donghyuck sits, but instead of being faced with his red hair, he’s instead facing bleach blondie–Lee Jeno. _Of-flipping-course._

“Forgot to tell you, I’ll be giving this back after we share it for the first semester.” He simply says, carelessly throwing the book on top of the desk. Renjun cringes at this, wanting to spit out, _“At least take care of the damn book, Lee.”_ but opts to bite his tongue. “That’s my friend’s seat, though.” He points out. Jeno only raises a single eyebrow arrogantly, “Who’s gonna adjust? Me?” Renjun doesn’t even try to mask his expression of disbelief, “Yes, you will.” Jeno imitates a buzzer, “Wrong. Your friend is.”

Minutes later, Donghyuck arrives two minutes before their professor does and immediately throws Renjun a questioning look, all he replied was an expression that just screams of confusion and the word _fuck._ His friend runs a hand through his hair and rolls his eyes and quickly hunts for a seat, taking the seat that’s a row behind the two.

_“renjun what the absolute underworld”_

Renjun turns around to face Donghyuck, giving him a panicked shrug with his eyes as wide as the saucers Renjun keeps talking about. Donghyuck gives him a quick middle finger before he turns around.

_Oh, this is going to be long._

The dismissal bell rings, and everyone quickly flies out the door, excited to finally finish their long hours in school. Jaemin’s not really one of those people, taking his sweet time to pack his bag and slowly striding out the door, not ceasing to bid farewell to his teacher. He notices almost everyone’s in quite a rush more than usual, but he shrugs it off.

“Bye Jaemin!” One of his friends, Mark Lee bids, a bit hurriedly. “Um, bye.” He responds, a little too late as his hands awkwardly waved at a running Mark who of course did not hear nor see him.

A small tsk leaves his lips as he shrugs, only a number of people are left in the hallway. Everyone can practically hear his shoes as he takes his steps toward the door. He can hear small whispers, probably directed at him, and pays little mind, only wondering “What’s going on?” to himself. He adjusts his backpack before pushing the door and making his way out.

He finally realises the answer as he steps out, feeling the light drizzles of rain falling on hid skin and its familiar scent of petrichor filling the air.

_Damn it._

Renjun’s finally home, after rushing from the school to the local library to his house—the drizzle only reaching him right before escalating into a strong storm. After changing from his uniform to a comfortable set of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, he sits himself down on the couch of his living room, sighing.

The rain’s getting stronger as each second passes. _“I hope everyone’s safe and dry.”_ He says wishfully. Letting himself hear the violent yet somehow calming sound of rain hitting the ground outside and their roof upstairs.

No matter how cheesy and usually (annoyingly) profound people may say it is, Renjun too liked the rain. The smell of it, the sounds of it, the feel of it and how it becomes more chilly. Though, yes, it does become a little overbearing or scary at times that the storms get _very_ bad, he still sort of likes it. Even once producing a piece of how contradictorily calm yet terrifying it could be, with it heavily pounding on a lake nearby when he stayed out of town for a quick vacation.

He smiles at the memory, still vividly remembering how it all felt. Today, he felt a little more inspired to write something about it yet again. He sighs before taking his umbrella and adjusting his hood, getting ready to leave the house to head to the playground. He thinks he can draw a little inspiration from there today.

Opening the house door and locking it, he turns around and spots a stranger just standing by his gate. He assumes he’s there for a little dry safety under his extended roof. He takes notice of the parked and wet motorcycle nearby, and he takes a second and more focused gaze on the stranger who most probably owns it. He’s wearing a leather jacket, his auburn hair is damp, and his pants are damp with rain.

_God, should I invite him inside?_

He finally also takes notice of the damn wet backpack sitting beside the stranger’s feet. And well, he feels guilty somehow. So he takes small strides over to the stranger, standing right behind him, the evenly spaced gate being their only boundary. Renjun’s fingers slightly hesitate, but softly taps on the guy’s leather jacket, “Excuse me,” he says, calling his attention. The boy’s surprised, jumping a bit and turns to face him. And oh, he’s handsome?

“Oh, sorry. Do you mind if I stay under here until the rain halts?” He inquires a bit nervously, wiping his arm dry. Renjun smiles, “Actually, I do mind. I suggest you come in inside instead.” The young boy’s expression changes, “What? No, it’s fine.” The older boy scoffs, making his way to the gate and started opening it, “I insist, the weather dictates this storm would last about three more hours. Wouldn’t want you to stand there in the cold for long.” He opens the gate widely, “Come in.”

There’s a little hesitation in his expression, but after a second he finally takes his backpack and rushes inside. Renjun locks the gate, “Huang Renjun,” he introduces himself, stretching out his hand towards the cute boy, “Na Jaemin,” he replies, shaking his hand. “Thank you.” Jaemin gratefully says, running a hand through his wet hair. “God, it’s no problem. Come inside, let’s get you warmed up.”

And so he welcomes himself inside Renjun’s house, letting himself hang his leather jacket on the rack and leaving his footwear outside as well as his backpack. Renjun heading straight to the kitchen, “Feel free to make yourself at home.” Jaemin sighs, feeling guilty at how he’s inside someone’s house after being yet again careless and not taking note of weather conditions on a day he decides to ride his motorcycle. “Damn it.” He hisses at himself, carding through his damp auburn hair. He takes a seat on the soft chair beside the couch, and taking notice of the familiar book placed on top of the coffee table. And it clicks, ‘Ah. So this is the Huang Renjun’s house that I’m in right now.’ He laughs, “Why didn’t I realise sooner?”

“Realise what sooner?” Renjun asks, walking in carefully with a tray of two cups of coffee. Jaemin smiles, “You’re Huang Renjun, we go to the same school.” Renjun sets the tray down on the coffee table, a smile quickly gracing his expression and snapping his fingers, “Oh, so that’s why you looked oddly familiar!”

_And well, that’s how Huang Renjun meets another one of his type._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was okay! i'll see you soon again with the third chapter! obviously some things changed up a bit, so the tags have been updated. thank you for reading <3
> 
> mi [twitter](https://twitter.com/00lineaus)  
> mi [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wgu)

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably bad, but see you at the next chapter! please leave comments if you can! kudos too if it's not too much hehe. all your comments matter to me, criticism or not. thank you for reading this far, i appreciate it.
> 
> edit! i made a twitter account, it’s @00lineaus <3 i’ll be posting updates there! i’ll post the second chapter this week.


End file.
